


潮骚

by HiHassy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiHassy/pseuds/HiHassy
Summary: 没有逻辑 没有剧情 纯肉 sp, dirty talk, DS都有每一章可以当成独立短篇 有关BDSM的都放这里哥哥是风流dom 人人抢着要的好屌弟弟是小狗sub





	1. 称呼

称呼

“你迟到了。”

忒修斯坐在单人的皮质沙发上翘着二郎腿，他放下手里的报纸斜了纽特一眼，样子看起来不大高兴。

纽特咬着唇不敢说话，双手背在身后，埋头看着哥哥的鞋底。他觉得，暖和舒适的拖鞋和哥哥的绅士装扮有点不搭，也只有把注意力转移到其他地方才能缓解他对接下来所发生的事情的焦虑和期望。

纽特身上的衣服还没来得及换下，原本被家养小精灵清洗得一尘不染的衬衫上沾着神奇动物的爪子印，这让他在忒修斯眼里像极了一条在外面疯玩后被主人捉回家教训的小狗。忒修斯观察片刻轻哼一声，弟弟的邋遢模样让他没消下去的火又旺了几分。

“去了哪里？”

他加重了说话的语气，比起先前不悦的表情，话语里更是透着捉摸不透的情绪。

“对不起，我本来可以准时回来的，但是因为嗅嗅最近生了宝宝……”纽特看着哥哥挑了挑眉，把解释的话又都咽了回去，再次小声地道了歉，“对不起。”

他其实有些懊恼的。纽特本来准备了早点回家的，但是在离开那个宝贝箱子之前不凑巧地看了嗅嗅宝宝泪眼婆娑的可爱样子，他心里立马化成一片，于是没忍住又多在里面停留了几分钟。

等他移形换影回到家中的时候就出现了最开始的那一幕。

纽特听话地立在男人跟前，忒修斯正用拖鞋在他满是泥土的裤子上缓缓移动，配合着忒修斯没有变化的表情，这看起来像一场特殊的检查。纽特觉得有些痒，但他抖着腿不敢乱动，他知道，如果自己顺从地等着哥哥来玩弄会让对方心情好一点。

他心底这样想着原先乖乖背着的双手已经有些焦急地在解着大衣扣子了。

“啪——”地一声，谁也没想到忒修斯会在这个时候突然站起来施暴，他说：“你已经迟到五分钟了。”言下之意是不要再浪费时间了，这只会让我更不高兴。

耳光带着让人咂舌的巨响力道却意外地不算大，但纽特的整张脸连着耳朵还是涨得通红。倒不是因为疼痛所致，那种透着渴望的红晕是通过痛感之外的酥麻和兴奋产生的。

忒修斯冰凉的手指滑过他滚烫的脸颊，纽特睫毛颤动难受地呜咽了一声，刚刚被打过的半张脸不知羞地往哥哥的手背上蹭了又蹭，嘴里还嗲嗲地喊着哥哥的名字。

“忒修斯……忒修斯……”

有时候，他比那些可爱的小动物更会讨好自己的主人。

忒修斯把手抽了回来，还随便抬腿用力顶了下纽特的胯部。

纽特抿着嘴想要克制住喉咙深处想要放声大叫的欲望，他笔直修长的双腿回味着刚才的撞击不自觉地并拢往两腿之间挤了挤。

这种掩饰让他觉得羞耻，明明还没开始进行真正意义上的露骨的任务，他的身体甚至都没有被允许裸露出来，而兴奋的表达，性欲的源头早早地就嗅到了刺激淫靡的味道。

他的表现自然躲不过忒修斯的眼睛，男人看着在自己面前肆意发骚的弟弟，很想再重新管教对方一遍。他猛地拽住纽特还未解开的衣领，把男孩儿扔在沙发座下面，又好整以暇地坐回了原处。

纽特只恍了一下神，来不及顾及摔疼的地方就立马直起身子跪在了哥哥脚边。

忒修斯抬手又挥了纽特一巴掌，这回用了十足的力道。

弟弟另外一半红润的脸颊被扇得高高肿起，“唔啊……”可他的嘴里却发出了甜美的叫床声，不合时宜却又让人好奇，下身试图隐藏的欲望也完全暴露了出来。

仔细观察就会发现，暴力的行为放在纽特身上总会转化成暧昧的情趣。

忒修斯将他的脑袋压在自己柔软的鞋面，“骚小狗，你忘了该叫我什么吗？”

他愣了愣才想起来刚才竟然直接叫了哥哥的名字，因此有些自责，为了得到对方的原谅纽特自己把头埋得更低了些。

鼻腔痒痒的，似乎触到了哥哥拖鞋上的绒毛，他迟疑了会儿，等不来忒修斯的下一步动作便伸出舌头夸张地舔过鞋面上的白毛，像以往舔湿男人胯部的阴毛那样，有点色情带着勾引，所以他忍不住抬眼看了看还在“生气”的男人，软软地喊了声——

“Daddy.”

即使喊了无数次，纽特每次这么叫着身体都会分泌出更多的费洛蒙，那些渴求性交以及性虐的因子疯狂刺激他完全打开平日里紧紧封闭着的肉体。

和常人不一样，越是淫秽难堪的，越是肮脏下流的，他的阴茎、屁眼就越会激动到流水，并且饥渴地等待男人鸡巴的插入。

当然，他也就和忒修斯更不一样了。

忒修斯在魔法界一直都很有名，他是英国魔法部的首席傲罗，但在这个挂满了荣誉的身份之外，他还是纯血贵族们津津乐道的跃跃欲试的坏男人。

谁都知道，穿着西服严谨禁欲的大斯卡曼德挥着一手的好鞭子，在这个以放纵天性淫欲为荣的时代里，绅士们淑女们都乐意跪在他的脚下，接受他的羞辱和践踏。

但忒修斯并不是一个风流多情的花花公子。

他能成为这些巫师眼中的佼佼者不仅因为床上手段高明，床下的他也足够聪明。这里不得不提到斯卡曼德家的过去，在纽特很小的时候他们的父母就先后离世了，一直以来都是忒修斯在照顾他。说起来，忒修斯对于纽特来说确实是爸爸一样的存在。而斯卡曼德，一个新世纪里没落的旧贵族家庭，本来在失去了曾经的家主以后变得不堪一击，但忒修斯成功带着这个家族回到了上流社会。他让那些渴望他的男人女人们付出了荣誉和财富。

忒修斯真正要做的其实很少，不过是在手痒的时候调教一下这群犯贱的畜生。

纽特曾经厌恶过这样的忒修斯，冷血无情，暴虐凶残，他不明白忒修斯怎么能做到前一秒还在用皮拍狠狠打过一个陌生男人的阴茎，后一秒又会笑着向他讨要拥抱。他厌恶忒修斯的一切，自从有了性意识以后，他每天都在祈祷自己不要变成忒修斯那样的“坏人”。

地下室无法阻隔掉的抽打声尖叫声，一度成为了纽特少年期的噩梦。

只是后来纽特就不那么想了，他是在被霍格沃茨开除的那天意识到自己不对劲的。

向来对他好言好语无比纵容的忒修斯，也在那一天第一次对他发了火。

他记得哥哥沉着脸把他带离霍格沃茨时意气风发的男人双手紧紧交握着以此来抑制颤抖。纽特却没有任何的愧疚感，他从未像那会儿那样害怕过，也从未如此兴奋过，他感受着哥哥的怒意身心都渐渐亢奋起来。

他希望忒修斯能够彻底发怒，在他面前撕掉伪善的面具，露出他最恶毒的一面。

他才不是那些女人口中忒修斯的独一无二。

纽特不需要这种隐晦调侃的虚荣。

他想要的，直到被忒修斯丢进地下室里，才慢慢显露出来。

忒修斯本意是想教训他这个不服管教的弟弟，用满墙挂着的、可怖的性道具吓唬纽特，可结果是他们都没有预料到的。

当忒修斯第一次极其严厉地说：“跪下”的时候，原本想要再次激怒男人的纽特，双腿发软地服从了男人的命令。

双膝触地的刺痛变成了前所未有的快意，哥哥带着不悦的话语成了挑逗神经的情话……这让纽特在楼上卧室里的初次遗精、赫奇帕奇宿舍里想着女人酮体的自慰都成了一场笑话。

他跪在哥哥的身下哭了起来。

他可耻地勃起了。

斯卡曼德家的小儿子，上流社会最受欢迎的Dom忒修斯的弟弟是个不折不扣的受虐狂、臣服者。在外人眼中，纽特至少也会是个具有天赋的强者，但这个内敛的男人却会在亲哥哥的调教下获得高潮。

纽特想要的，是哥哥只对自己一个人的施虐欲。

口腔内部突然受了猛烈的冲撞让纽特瞬间回到现实。

“你走神了。”忒修斯几乎要把整只拖鞋塞进了弟弟的嘴里。

纽特努力长大嘴巴携着拖鞋，眨了眨被激得掉下眼泪的双眼，含含糊糊地想要给“爸爸”道歉。

忒修斯一手撑在沙发扶手上，盯着他，刻意羞辱他，“婊子，吃鞋都那么浪。”说完，他不留情地将拖鞋猛力扯出弟弟的口腔。

纽特没有防备，他被力道带了一下，跌进了哥哥的腿间。他的嘴巴还未合拢，滴滴答答地流着口水，像条摇尾乞怜的小狗。

他闻着哥哥胯部的味道，下身的反应更加强烈。他用嘴唇在忒修斯剪裁完美的西裤上又舔又磨，尤其是裤头开始凸起的部分。

忒修斯没有阻拦他的动作，轻轻抚摸他的毛发，类似一种鼓励的行为。

纽特很开心，摇着肉眼看不见的狗尾巴，把哥哥的裤头舔到完全湿润，舔到阴茎勃起，才将半张脸贴上去轻轻倚靠着。

他害羞地说：“爸爸，小狗想吃你的鸡巴了。”

TBC。


	2. 另一条狗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个系列属于同一背景 断断续续的情景描述

另一条狗

纽特已经有三个月没回过家了，要不是重要的资料掉在了家里，他应该也不会从纽约急急忙忙地赶回来的。距离上一次的调教也过去了三个月，在这期间忒修斯没有来找过他，谁让对方最不缺的就是奴隶。当然，他也没有很想念忒修斯，他有很多的事要做，性虐或者是普通的性欲在重要的事情面前总是可以忽略不计的。

他一直努力让自己的出现和离开都表现得十分平静，可是从码头移形换影到家门口的时候，纽特还是忍不住站在玻璃窗的反光下动手整理了被压歪一个角的大衣外套，他的嘴角咧出一个不自然的笑，最后他甚至还从行李箱里拿出一条皮革边缘明显破损的皮带——这是忒修斯送给他的项圈，非常简陋。

纽特至今也不明白离开英国时候怎么会把这个东西顺手给带走了，他向梅林发誓，这三个月里他也不过是用皮带自慰了一次，它看起来也不是什么重要的玩意儿。

但他此刻却想到了一些场景，忒修斯用这条皮带抽打过他，又用皮带将他的脖子牢牢锁住。一般来说皮带的三个环扣，忒修斯都会选择中间那一个穿过锁针，这样他修长优美的颈线正好可以得到窒息的快感，但不至于致死。

纽特将老旧的道具在掌心缠绕，他都快忘了，这根皮带是他挣的第一份稿费。

忒修斯把他送出去的爱意和温暖又全都还了回来。

他挥了挥魔杖，沉重的木门发出难听地声响，映入眼帘的是一个赤裸白嫩的男人，对方被红绳龟甲缚着，躺在客厅的地毯上动弹不得。

纽特愣了愣，很快又恢复平静，也对，忒修斯这样的人哪还需要什么多余的温暖。

被调教的男人有些眼熟，好像是忒修斯在魔法部的某个同事，纽特暂时想不起名字了。

他的视线从地上的男人转移到背对着他的忒修斯身上，哥哥穿着一件黑色的马甲，衬衫的袖口挽到了手肘处，他一手持着皮鞭，另一只手握紧拳头背在身后，而他的西装外套却整齐地搭在皮沙发背上。

听见他回来的动静，忒修斯和他今晚的奴隶都停下动作看了他一眼。

纽特尴尬地耸耸肩，他把随手携带的小箱子放在一边，说：“嗨，我没想到你们会在客厅里玩。”

忒修斯还没来得及表态，他的奴隶已经向他开口示弱了——抱歉、不好意思、是我的主意不是主人的错。这都是些什么让人恶心倒胃口的屁话，纽特很想骂走这个莫名讨人厌的贱货但他什么也说不出口，他不喜欢在忒修斯面前表现得太过粗鲁，这会让他看起来少了很多顺从感。

好在他的不悦还是很好地传达给了忒修斯，男人似乎也忍受不了那个奴隶的聒噪直接把皮鞭的手柄塞进了对方的嘴里，勒令对方闭上嘴巴。忒修斯半跪在地上，挑着眉看他，“为什么不联系我？”

是离开的时候没联系还是回来的时候没联系？纽特不清楚对方说的具体是哪一种。他居高临下地向下望着忒修斯，却没有任何威慑力，单薄的身躯甚至还不自觉地开始打颤，他又看了看乖乖含着皮鞭一声不吭的奴隶，突然也好想要跪下来。

脱光衣服的那种。

但他不愿在外人面前表现得那么明显，这些瑕疵会令别人对他产生猜忌。为了遮掩这令家族蒙羞的性欲，纽特只想把自己好好地藏起来。

纽特努力忍下体内久久未得满足的欲望，咳嗽了几声，扭头说：“这很重要吗？”

忒修斯的舌尖在嘴里打了个圈，脸颊自左向右鼓了一圈，表情看起来不太高兴，但男人最后只是“哦”了一声，然后粗暴地把皮鞭从奴隶的嘴里抽出来，又回神到了先前的调教当中。

奴隶笑了笑，规矩地跪在地上，承受着忒修斯赐予他的疼痛，残忍无情的鞭打换来的是奴隶一声声勾人性欲的呻吟。

两个人都没正眼再看过纽特，好像他才是最多余的那一个。可他明明才是斯卡曼德家的另一个主人，这里，是他和哥哥相依为命一起长大的地方，也是哥哥赋予他生命新意义的地方。而现在，那张流过他精液和口水的地毯上已经沾染上了另一个脏东西的液体，也许在他不知道的情况下，又有其他人以这样的方式臣服在忒修斯的身下。

“不许叫出来，你很吵。”

奴隶立即用力咬住下唇，不让自己发出一点声响。

纽特想，如果是他的话可不会那么听话。

他双手用力交握，手背上全是一个个发红的指印，眼睛死死盯着那条发情的狗。

纽特非常想冲上前扯住对方漂亮的金发咒骂道：就你这样的婊子有什么资格做傲罗，滚蛋，快从忒修斯身边滚开……他看着金发傲罗在哥哥的鞭打下变得红肿的肌肤还有随着震动而战栗的乳头，呼吸也跟着急促起来，他亢奋到手心都在发痒冒汗。在那一瞬间他希望承受鞭子的人是自己又希望折磨这个奴隶的人能是自己。眼前这个奴隶所感受到的，好像就是他施予的，也是他能够感受到的。

纽特对自己有这样的想法感到惊讶，他从来没想过自己压抑过久的受虐欲会从骨髓之中蔓延到外界扭曲成另一种全新的可以存在的施虐欲。

“要试试看吗？”

“唔……”纽特舒服得闭上双眼，忒修斯不知道什么时候出现在了他的身后，还将滚烫的双手放在他已经勃起的阴茎之上。

但这些都不是重点，最不可思议地是忒修斯轻易窥探到了他的内心。

纽特咬紧牙关不想让自己看起来那么单纯，可鼻息随着身体的愉悦发出的粗呼吸声出卖了他的兴奋与渴望。

忒修斯又问了一遍，并把手里的皮鞭递给他，“试试看吧。”

“你很有潜力。”

纽特诧异地握住手里的东西，那上面还残留着哥哥的体温，温热带着湿意，就好像他与忒修斯融为了一体。他抖着手朝身下的奴隶挥了一鞭，兴许是过于紧张，鞭子与男人的身体正好错开，挥空的鞭子让纽特既庆幸又有些不甘。

他红着脸吞吞吐吐地对着被绑缚着的男人说：“你、你会介意吗？”

金发奴隶张了张嘴又看了忒修斯一眼，才带着些前辈的语气安慰他，“不会，小斯卡曼德先生，这是我的荣幸。”

纽特知道，在他们这些人眼里也许斯卡曼德家的男人就该是这样，能肆意地玩弄欲望和男人。

他痛恨这种偏见，这让他无法在别人面前坦然地占有忒修斯。

他学着忒修斯的动作，让鞭子在空中划出漂亮的八字，在这个已然布满伤痕的男人身上继续落下精致的鞭痕。

他讨厌应当属于自己的鞭打和暴虐出现在别人身上，这种良性的仇恨让他更想用力抽打抢走他快乐的奴隶。

鞭子在空中接连不断地爆发出了剧烈的摩擦声，落在柔嫩皮肉上的时候奴隶原先沉迷在性欲中的表情终于开始扭曲，他无措地望着忒修斯，这根本不是调教，而是纯粹的施虐。

奴隶会死的。

显然这一点，施虐者、受虐者、旁观者统统都意识到了。

但忒修斯似乎做足了袖手旁观的准备，他在试探某个人的极限，也许是奴隶的，也许是弟弟的。

非常态的快意让纽特根本无法收手，他甚至想抬脚踩坏奴隶为忒修斯翘起的阴茎，想用先前对方含在嘴里的手柄插坏对方的屁眼，想把那张非常会淫叫的嘴巴完全撕烂。

如果不是一双手极其用力地扼住了他的脚踝，他一定会这样做的。

纽特吃疼得皱起眉头，刺痛从脚下向全身散发，长鞭从他痉挛的手掌中滑落到地上。等熬过剧痛后，他发现金发傲罗已经挣脱了绳索的束缚，跪在地上恶狠狠地用魔杖指着他，一副要吃掉他的表情。

纽特还没反应过来这一变化，就听见忒修斯对着男人喊出了“除你武器”。奴隶揉着手委屈地看着忒修斯，哭喊道：“这不公平！”

忒修斯的魔杖朝着纽特的脚腕一挥，疼痛的感觉突然消失了，纽特只觉得双腿发软，他无力倚靠在沙发上。

忒修斯无奈地看了他一眼，又用魔杖指挥着奴隶的衣服，男人看着乖乖穿好衣服的奴隶，解释道：“纽特是我的弟弟。”

“可他想要我的命，就在刚才。”英俊的傲罗红着眼睛控诉着纽特的罪行，“我没能得到高潮，还差点死在他的鞭子下面。”

忒修斯叹了口气，又扭头看了看正在闷闷不乐的纽特，他走上前亲吻了那个发怒的奴隶，说：“你先回家吧，我会和他好好谈谈的……”

真会哄人啊。

纽特受到恶咒的影响，仍旧有气无力地靠在沙发上，忒修斯把亲吻陌生的男人再把对方送走他都低着脑袋一言不发。隔了好久他才听见忒修斯朝他走近的脚步声，男人用力掐住他的下巴，让他露出一副龇牙咧嘴的丑相。

他猜到了哥哥想说什么，先一步挑衅起来，“怎么了？”

忒修斯不怒反笑，把刚刚被他扔在一旁的旧皮带捡了回来，说：“你想做S？养够神奇动物，你也想养真人宠物了？”

“嗯？”

忒修斯带着笑意蹲在沙发边上，一个接一个的吻落在他发凉的手背上，“那我做你的宠物？”

“你想要我吗？”

纽特像是听到了天方夜谭，他难以置信地瞪大眼睛。他想问忒修斯究竟明不明白这句话是什么意思，他警告自己这应该只是忒修斯设下的全新的陷阱……可大脑里不禁开始幻想忒修斯一丝不挂地跪在自己身边的模样，而男人悉心舔吻的也不是他的手指，而是那些肮脏疲惫的脚趾。

忒修斯的舌头会在他被恶咒弄红的脚踝打转，总是把他玩弄得一塌糊涂的双手也会乖乖背在身后。

男人会抿着自己的唇，目不转睛地看着他，只为求得他的一个吻。

男人也会为他戴上贞操镣铐，这辈子只能够操他一个人。

他也会像哥哥曾经做过的那样，在对方身上增添各种漂亮的痕迹。

最有趣的是，最为残忍的是，他一定会在忒修斯身上刻下任何魔法也不能磨灭的烙印，让所有都知道忒修斯是他的。

忒修斯会变成只为纽特而发情的宠物。

纽特因为美好的幻想而心动了，让忒修斯变成自己的奴隶未尝不是一件好事，他不介意忒修斯仍旧对自己持有暴力行径，他可以接受和对方互相调教的游戏。他想成为哥哥主人，因为他需要对方绝对的忠诚，比如一心一意地爱着自己。

可他甚至来不及动作，只是张开了嘴巴，一个巴掌就落在了他的脸颊上。

痛感让纽特变得迟钝，他忘记了自己想对忒修斯说的话，只能看着男人面色阴沉地跪在自己腿间，并且语气中不带任何感情，“阿尔忒弥斯，永远都不要有那样的想法。”

后来纽特整个人都开始恍惚了，他不记得自己是怎么被忒修斯扒光衣服压在沙发上的，不记得快要断裂的皮带怎么又挂在了自己的脖颈上，也不记得浑身上下无端的疼痛是什么道具所造成的了。

但在忒修斯挺着阴茎插入的时候，纽特的双腿本能地抬高、夹住了哥哥的腰跨，尤其是在缺少润滑极为干涩的情况，痛感强化了他的渴望，随着一次次地抽插撞击，难以忍耐的感官体验又演变为了无边的快感。

纽特爽得大叫，他用力收紧自己被操得酸胀的后穴，只想能快一点得到高潮，他需要充分的睡眠时间毕竟他明天还有很多事情要做。

他的脑袋被顶出沙发柔软的扶手，摇摇晃晃地悬在了空中，他看见忒修斯还整齐搭在另一边的西服还有自己被放置在角落的行李箱。

他们确实都为了生活忙碌着。

只有无聊的人才会谈论爱情。

TBC。


End file.
